


That's mine.

by FairyFoolish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Destiel - Freeform, Dom!Cas, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Sub!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFoolish/pseuds/FairyFoolish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A themed college party is not exactly Dean's scene. But Castiel has an idea to make up for dragging him here in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's mine.

The music wasn’t too loud. It wasn’t too soft either, just the perfect amount for half the people to be dancing while the rest milled about talking to their friends, or strangers. Drink in hand Dean watched as his friends seemed to change their respective goals throughout the night from getting drunk, to finding someone to make out with. Over hearing Gabriel being shot down yet again, he grinned and laughed gently to himself. That had to make half a dozen tonight already. For someone as flamboyant as he was, the boy certainly didn’t have very good gaydar when it came to the men he was attracted to.  
The night was pressing on a bit slower than the parties Dean had grown accustom to with this crowd. There were far too many ‘normal’ college students here. Most of them obviously had only been to keggers and didn’t know how to conduct themselves given the situation. The theatre kids were belting the top 40 hits, at the top of their lungs, and a few of the more outgoing gay guys were already dancing without their tops. They seemed to be content with watching this, while waiting on ‘Jo: The Bartender’, who twirled bottles in her hands, pouring shots and mixed drinks, thinning the crowd in front of the bar just as more bodies came to fill the spaces that appeared, asking for more liquor to keep their buzz going strong.  
Dean took a look at the drink in his hand, already forgetting what it was. Had it even been his drink? Maybe it had been Sam’s. He was the last one to sit next to him on the couch. But no, he’d brought his own bottle of Monarch. He crinkled his nose at the thought. He’d always thought Monarch was rank.  
I’m pretty sure this was Charlie’s. He thought, taking a sip. It had to have been hers. It tasted like a sour Skittle, and only Charlie would request a drink that was that sour. Dean made a face and shook his head slightly as the taste subsided.  
The night had been eventful up until then. He had spent a long while figuring out who was queer or not with Michael’s sister, Anna. There had been quite a few songs he’d danced to with Bella, as was their tradition for this sort of party, as well as some karaoke with Sam and Gabriel. At one point Dean and Benny had successfully steered one of their few ‘un-experienced’ friends towards a girl who’d stolen his hat earlier in the night. Now the two of them were off in the back bedroom enjoying each other’s company.  
The apartment was fairly small. Dean could see almost the whole thing from his seat on the couch. Admiring the different outfits people had come up with, he smirked, enjoying the people watching. He had come fairly simply dressed himself. Black pants, thin black suspenders, and a white tank top that glowed in the black light of the room. After stealing someone’s white fedora to top it off, he felt he had done the ‘Gangster’ theme justice enough.  
Dean took stock of his friends then, wondering why none of them had come over to ‘rest’ on the couch with him for a while. He was starting to wind down now, finding less fun in the idea of getting drunk now that his boyfriend wasn’t within making out distance. Where had he gone anyway? He looked around then before spotting his. Ah yes, there was Castiel, taking shots with his ex-girlfriend. A pang of jealousy twitched in his chest before leaving just as quickly. Dean had never known anyone to have as friendly a relationship with their ex as Castiel had with Meg. But he wasn’t the jealous type, he trusted Castiel, and that was enough.  
Jo had called everyone over to watch as she did a rainbow shot. Dean had seen it enough times before, that he didn’t feel guilty sitting on the couch while most of the party crowded around the bar to watch her pour down a line of shot glasses, the booze that turned from red to yellow to green to blue. He took another sip of the sour drink as the crowd whooped and hollered at her skills. It wasn’t until he looked up again that he noticed Castiel was standing in front of him, looking down at him in silence, with a smirk played on his lips.  
“What?” Dean asked, cocking his head to the side.  
“Nothing,” said Castiel. “It’s just…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I looked over here and saw you with the hat and your shirt glowing and everything and thought, Damn… That’s mine.”  
No one had ever said anything like that to him before Castiel. Not someone he was dating anyway, and certainly not someone that he liked as much as he liked Castiel. It felt good. It felt great, actually. It felt like all the validation in the world. It felt like, maybe he didn’t need to be perfect or manly or hot to everyone in the world. Maybe he just needed one person.  
Dean smiled and took the collar of his boyfriends vest, pulling him down so their lips could meet. Their kiss was met with the usual cheers, as all ‘guy on guy action’ was at these parties. But this wasn’t drunken heteroflexibility. This was a true kiss from one heart to another.  
This was love.  
Unadulterated college love.  
The kind of love, that would crash and burn in six months. But for now, was quite nice.  
Castiel grabbed his boyfriends collar and whispered against his ear. "Let's leave these Vanilla's to their party hmm? Go back to my room," He ran a thumb along Dean’s neck, "Take that collar from the side table and put it back where it belongs."  
He smiled. "Yes Sir."


End file.
